World of Chaos
by DR Jackman
Summary: 7 tribes have been at war for 18 years wanting to claim the 7 chaos emeralds for themselves. One day, children from the 7 tribes meet and a truth is discovered about them and the chaos emeralds. Lines will be drawn, love will blossom and chaos will rain.
1. Prolouge

**World of Chaos**

7 tribes have been at war for 20 years wanting to claim the 7 chaos emeralds for themselves. One day, children from the 7 tribes meet and a truth is discovered about them and the chaos emeralds. Lines will be drawn, love will blossom and chaos will rain. Rated (M) for reasons. Most characters are from Archie not me. Alpha, A-squad and Dr Jackman are mine (no stealing!). P.S Based in Roman times.

Ages:

19 ½: Shadow, Espio, Knuckles, Sonic, Storm and Vector

19: Sally, Jet, Wave, Nicole, Rouge, Silver, Shade, Julie-su, Tikal, Maria and Blaze

18: Tails, Cosmo, Cream, Charmy, Amy, Saffron and Marine Prologue

(18 years ago, Unknown location)

Rocket noises were heard, there were screams of fear, swords clashing and warriors shouting, a fast pace of footsteps are heard as creatures were running for their lives. There were 5 males, and 7 females, who were carrying what, looked like a scrunch up heap of cloth and different coloured crystals, the 5 males comprised of a blue male hedgehog, with brown hair, wearing silver armour, a sword in his belt, carrying a light blue crystal, and wearing brown sandals, a brown fox, wearing gold armour, a sword in hand, an eye patch over his left eye, carrying a yellow crystal in the other, and brown sandals, a red echidna with a white beard, wearing brown armour, holding a spear in on hand and a shield and a green crystal in the other, and wearing brown sandals, a brown squirrel, wearing a crown, golden armour, a red cape, carrying a sword and a dark blue crystal, and wearing brown sandals, and an alien like creature, known as Black Doom, was wearing a worn robe with spiked ornaments, he had three red eyes, twin horns sticking out of his head, he had no legs and in one hand he was holding a purple crystal and in his arm he was carrying one of the bundled up sheets, behind him was a black arms soldier carrying more sheet. 4 of the girls were all wearing white dress robes, brown sandals, golden bracelets and they carrying three bundles of sheets, one girl was a blue hedgehog with blonde hair, another was a brown fox, and there was a brown chipmunk, wearing a crown as well, there was a red echidna with her dreadlocks wrapped in criss crossed white stripes, the other 3 females consisted of a light purple chameleon, wearing a green outfit with yellow trim, a red sash at the waist, studded bands at the wrists and ankles, and sandals, she has four horns going up her head and was carrying 2 of the bundles in one arm and a white crystal in the other, the second girl was a pink bat wearing a long pink dress that stopped above her knees, white sandals she red bands that went from her wrist to her ankles, her mouth was covered by a white cloth that started below her eyes, she wore a white head band that had the picture of a red emerald, and she was carrying 1 sheet in her arms while flying through the air, and the final female was a violet cat, dressed in a violet dress that went down to her ankles, she wore brown sandals, had a golden head band crown and she was carrying 2 sheets in one arm and a red crystal in the other. The 12 creatures were leaders of 7 unique tribes and they were supposed to be meeting up with their soldiers at the beach, but now they were running for their lives as they were chased by 5 mechanical figures, the reason being they stole 7 powerful crystals that were guarded by the inhabitants of the island, but each leader wanted all the crystals for themselves and were going to fight to the death for them but decided to call a truce in order to escape the island and their pursuers. "How long until we reach the beach, Jules?" asked the red echidna, named Locke, "Just a little more, is everyone all right?" the hedgehog known as Jules asked everyone nodded in response, "It won't be long until they catch up with us" said Black Doom. (Me: since the name thing is taking too long I'll speed it up. Blue hedgehogs: Jules and Bernadette, Echidnas: Locke and Lara-le, Foxes: Amadeus and Rosemary, Squirrel and chipmunk: Maximillian and Alicia, Bat and Chameleon: Rose and Esri, Cat and Alien: Soleen and Black Doom). As soon as he said that a blast of earth rose from the ground in front of them, they stopped, closed their eyes to shield them from the dust, and as it cleared standing in front of them was (Me: my little brother who will explain what Gamma looks like from here) a metal man with big round boots, a big drill for a head, two drills for hands, big bulky legs and waist, strong metal torso and torch like eyes. His drills split into four and revealed claw like hands, he looked on at them for a second he then pointed at them and spoke with a mechanical/human voice "return what you have stolen", his drills then reappeared as he got into a fighting stance "or you will die!", he infer sized the word 'die', the males brought out their weapons and were prepared to defend the others when Locke looked at the green crystal in his shield and said "not today, bot!", he raised the crystal in the air and it flashed a very bright green that forced Gamma to shield his eyes, while he was dazed everyone ran passed him, as Locke past Gamma he smacked him around the head with his shield, causing Gamma to fall face fist to the ground. Locke looked over to Jules and said "if Gamma's here, then Alpha and the rest of his A-squad aren't far behind", "then maybe we should stop complaining and continue escaping" stated Rose. While they were running, Gamma was picking himself off the ground, Locke's attack knocked off Gamma's drill helmet revealing his half human, half machine face with brown crystal hair, as got back on his feet he searched for his helmet, but could not find it. He was about to forget about it a go after the mobians when a voice said "looking for this?", he turned to see another version of himself, only without the helmet and drills, he was purple with purple crystal hair and had 4 mechanical tentacles coming out of his back. One of the tentacles was holding his drill helmet, he snatched it away, put it back on his head and said "thanks, Data", the other smirked and said "welcome", Gamma then saw 2 more versions of himself flying their way, one was orange without the drills and helmet, his fingers were sharper than Gamma's, he had 2 swords on his back and he had orange crystal hair, the other was green without the helmet and drills, he had 2 shoulder cannons on his shoulders, he had holes in his finger tips and he had green crystal hair. When they stopped the orange one spoke "Gamma, where are they?", Gamma pointed in the direction they ran in "they ran in that direction, Zeta", Data then spoke "they heading to the beach, probably to get off the island", the green one then said "then why are we standing here for? AFTER THEM!", he then charged ahead, Zeta, Data and Gamma chased after saying "Beta, slow down".

At the beach

There were 7 different ships anchored near the shore, soldiers were moving supplies and troops on board, one of the troops saw their leaders heading this way and said "everyone, are leaders approach!", when the 11 mobians and 3 aliens got to the ships, Jules turned to them and said "remember, this truce was only temporary, next time we meet...", "we fight as enemies" Black Doom interrupted. Jules nodded and he and Bernadette boarded their ship, Locke and Lara-le boarded theirs, as did Amadeus and Rosemary, Maximillian and Alicia, Rose and Esri, Rose and finally Black Doom and his warriors, the ones carrying the sheets gave them to their troops, while Black Doom told his troops carrying them to look after them. (Me: I know strange!) As the boats were ready to make sail, the A-squad appeared out of the jungle and ready their weapons "return the emeralds and what else you stole, or DIE!" cried Zeta, they troops threw their spears and fired arrows at the robots, but they bounced off them harmlessly, Beta chuckled "that tickled", then he had a dead series face "now it's my turn". His fingers glowed red and he spun round releasing 10 lasers, the A-squad ducked from the attack while Beta cut most of the troops in half, the other troops either ran back to the boats or pulled out their swords and charged at them, only to either be slashed, slice and diced by Zeta's wrist blades, blasted and/or electrified by Data's tentacles or be drill and/or blown up by Gamma's drills and mines, the leaders were prepared to defend their ships, when Rosemary grabbed the yellow crystal from Amadeus and ran off the boat, "Rosemary, NO!" Amadeus tried to get to his wife but his troops stopped him, Rosemary was about a few meters to the robots, Zeta had just finished driving his sharp blade through one of the chameleon troops when he noticed Rosemary and the crystal. "Big mistake coming up to us with the emerald" stated Zeta as he and his A-squad charged towards her, she held to the emerald tightly and said "big mistake charging at me, when I have the emerald!", she then held the emerald in front of her and all of a sudden a huge lightning bolt shot right out of the emerald and blasted Zeta, Beta Data and Gamma right through the trees, their bodies were scorched and electrified and it looked like it would take about 5 minutes to get up, Rosemary took this as her chance to return to the boat, she gave back the yellow emerald back to her husband, who pulled her in to a huge/passionate kiss, Black Doom just stared in disgust and said "get a room, you two", he then went in to the captain's cabin while the Prowers stared in anger, soon the boats were far out to sea and the A-squad were back on their feet. They stood on the beach as they watched ships sail out of range and sight, Gamma sighed in annoyance and palm faced himself "Alpha is going to give me a big kick in the mother board for this" he said in defeat, "not as much as Dr J will when he finds out" stated Beta, Data looked at him in annoyance and said "thanks Beta, that cheer him up, won't it?, Beta looked at him and shouted "well I was just making point Poyn-decster!", Zeta broke them out of the fight and calmly said "boys, boys, relax, what Alpha won't know, won't kill him" "and what is it that Alpha doesn't know?" everyone yelp in surprise as Alpha, a blue version of all 4, only he had one hand with sharp fingers, the other with holes in his finger tips and he had glowing red circles in the middle of his palm, he also has blue crystal hair and a scar on the human side of his face that went from his eye brow to the edge of his lip, "Alpha!…we…we…we didn't…s…s…see you there" stammered Zeta, Alpha had an unemotional expression on his face as he turned to Gamma and ordered "Gamma, report", Gamma tapped his fingers together in fear for a second, but then stepped forward and said "the mobians got away with _all _the chaos emeralds, sir", Alpha sighed in annoyance and said "I know I shouldn't of left you four in charge of trying to catch them and retrieve the emeralds", Beta puffed a bit and said under his breath "and that's not all", unfortunately Alpha heard him and said "what do you mean 'that's not all'". The A-squad stared at Beta angrily for a second then Data said "um… sir we have a problem", Alpha looked at him confused and curious "what?", as Data told Alpha you could hear Alpha's scream all over the island "WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTT!"

On the Hedgehog tribe boat

Jules and Bernadette were in the captain's cabin resting on a bed with three cots beside them, Jules was exhausted from the running, while Bernadette was exhausted and struck with guilt, Jules understood that something was wrong and decided sit up to talk to her "what's wrong, love", Bernadette sighed and sat up as well "oh Jules, I understand why we took the emeralds but I just feel guilty for what else we took" her eyes started to tear up, Jules wiped most of the tears away, hugged her from behind and said "I know, I don't like it either, but we couldn't of just left them on that island all by themselves, that's cruel" he then kissed her on the cheek and said "besides I'm sure the Darrins would be happy to know we're looking after their own kind", Bernadette smiled and said your right", she then heard crying from one of the cots and went over to it and picked up a blue hedgehog baby and whispered "hush, little one, hush, you're ok, mommy's here" the baby stopped crying and went back to sleep, Bernadette put the baby back in the cot next to the cots of a sleeping baby pink hedgehog and a sleeping baby brown rabbit, Bernadette then went over to her husband, got under the covers with him and both fell asleep as their ship took them back to their tribe.

Author's info: If you haven't figured it out yet, the bundles of sheets had one baby in it and 18 were taken, Jules and Bernadette had Sonic, Amy and Cream, Locke and Lara-le had Knuckles, Julie-su and Maria, Amadeus and Rosemary had Tails, Saffron and Cosmo, Maximillain and Alias had Sally, Nicole and Silver, Rose and Eris had Espio, Rouge and Charmy, Soleen had Blaze and Marine, and finally Black Doom had Shadow and Shade. If you want to know what Darrins are, wait for the other chapters.


	2. Growing up

**Growing up**

(18 years later) (Present day)

On the huge state sized island of Moberos, the 7 tribes of the island have been fighting for 18 years, no one knows why and how it happened, all anyone knows is that they have been fighting for years and won't stop until their leaders say so.

We now take a look at the 7 tribes and the main creatures that will make our story.

(The Swift wind tribe)

Over on the west side of the island we come to village of the swift wind tribe who are ruled by Jules and Bernadette Hedgehog. On a tree near the edge of the village we see sitting on the branch the only son of Jules and Bernadette, Sonic the Hedgehog, who was wearing a royal blue Chilton and brown sandals.

He was busy looking up at the sky, today was the day he would have to prove himself an heir to the throne by going out and bagging his first kill, since the island had thousands of creatures there's no telling what he could kill.

He was just in deep thought until he was disturbed by a duo of voices. "Hey Sonic." came one of the feminine voices. "Hello, mister Sonic." Said the over feminine voice in a more polite way. He looked down the tree to see his friends/servants Amy the pink hedgehog, in her usual pink tunic and brown sandals, Cream the rabbit, in her brown/orange tunic and her brown sandals.

"Hey, guys." He replied as he got down from the tree and landed next to them. "What brings you two here." "Well when we heard you heading out we decided to come along with you." Cream explained. Sonic raised his eyebrow curiously, "Did my parents say it was ok?" he asked. Amy and Cream looked at each other with a worried look. Sonic then sighed and said "Why do two always do this to me?"

Amy then looked back at Sonic with an angry look, "Now listen here, Sonic..." she said, "We just wanted to come with you so you don't get hurt." "I'll be fine, Ames." Sonic said reassuringly "I always am." He then picked up his spear and shield and said "Now you two head back to the village and DON'T follow me."

And with that he was off, running like the wind. Cream was about to walk back to the village but was stopped by Amy, who had a sneaky smile on her face. Cream recognised the face she had on and said "Amy, mister Sonic said 'don't'." "When has that ever stopped me?" Amy said as she dragged Cream with her going after Sonic.

(The Lightning strike tribe)

On the south-west side of the island, in a sort of rock terrain, we see a small workshop with smoke coming out of the chimney. Inside we see a two tailed fox wearing a yellow Chilton and brown sandals working on a type of weapon. The boy's name was Miles Prower only son of Amadeus and Rosemary Prower.

He was busy putting the finishing touches on his weapon, for he too had to prove himself to take the throne of his tribe, when he heard a knocking at his door. He put down the forge hammer he was using and removed his goggles to answer the door.

As he opened it he was met with the smiling faces of his two friends Cosmo, a plant like being wearing a green tunic and brown sandals, and Saffron, a bee girl who wore a yellow tunic and brown sandals. "Hi, Miles." Cosmo said "We heard you were heading out today so we decided to come." Tails let them in and said, "If you 2 are going to ask the answer is 'no'."

"Oh come on, please." Saffron begged. "No." Tails replied, "It's too dangerous." Cosmo then looked at him with pleading puppy dog eyes, "Please, Miles." Cosmo asked, "We promise to stay out of trouble." Tails melted to the power of the puppy dog eyes and said "Alright." Saffron high fived Cosmo in joy, "But..." Tails said, "If we run into trouble, you must promise to hide."

"Ok, Miles." Cosmo and Saffron said in unison. "Good." Tails said as he went over to his finished weapon and showed it to the girls. It looked like a crossbow but it looked like it could fire five arrows. Tails then went over to the door, picked up a case of arrows, turned to the girls and said "Well, let's go hunt."

The girls followed him out the door as they walked off into the forest.

(The bolder Earth tribe)

On the southeast of the island, near the village, in the quarry, we hear the smashing of rocks and the sight of stone pieces flying everywhere, this was caused by the son of Locke and Lara-le, Knuckles the echidna wearing his red Chilton and brown sandals. He was busy increasing his strength, for he was going to hunt and bring back a kill to prove he was strong enough to become the next leader of his tribe.

He was wearing his signature weapon the shovel gloves, breaking rocks for 2 hours straight. He was about to smash a really big boulder when he heard his name being called out by 2 feminine voices and one manly.

"Knuckles, you here?" said one of the voices, "Come Knux, where are you?" said the manly voice, "Knuckles, where are you?" came the other feminine voice. "I'm over here." Yelled Knuckles to get the attention.

The figures emerge from the rocks to reveal themselves as his friends, Julie-su the echidna wearing her pink tunic and brown sandals, Maria the hedgehog wearing her yellow tunic and brown sandals and Vector the crocodile wearing his silver armour and carrying his sword in his belt.

"We heard you were heading out today, so..."Julie su began before Vector finished her sentence, "We decided to accompany you on your little adventure." "We promise not to get in your way." Maria said "We'll just be there just in case you need our help." Knuckles thought for a second then he smiled and said "Ok, you can come. Just DON'T get in my way."

They nodded and then they followed Knuckles out of the quarry into the forest.

(The Calm ocean tribe)

On the North side of the island, in the more royal castle area, we see inside the castle the eldest son of Maximillain and Alias Acorn, Elias Acorn wearing a royal brown tunic and sandals, and his younger sister, Sally Acorn wearing her light blue tunic and brown sandals. They were accompanied by the servants/friends Silver the hedgehog wearing a white Chilton and brown sandals, and Nicole the Lynx wearing a purple Chinese dress and brown sandals.

They were escorting Elias to the doors of the castle, to wish him and Silver luck on their hunt. Elias had already proven he was an adult by bringing back a dark biter, now it was Silver's turn to prove himself to be a great warrior, by getting his first kill. As they reached the doors that led to the outside, Elias turned to Silver.

"Don't worry Silver." He said reassuringly to him, "I'll tell you what to do, but the kill... is your action and your action alone." Silver bowed slightly "Thank Elias." He then turned to Sally and Nicole and said "Wish me luck." Then he and Elias were handed their swords by the guards at the front door, and then they both ran off into the forest.

Nicole was about to head back inside, but noticed that Sally was still staring out towards the forest. "Sally? Are you ok?" Nicole asked with concern. "Nicole." Sally said turning back to her friend, "I'm going after them." "What?" Nicole said in shock. "I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling." Sally said as she turned back to the forest, "Don't tell mother and father." She was about to walk out, but then Nicole was next to her, "You're going to need help." Nicole said with a friendly smile.

Sally smiled and thanked her friend for her assistance, and then they both went of running after their friends.

(The soaring blade clan)

In the more forest North east area of the island, we see a male purple chameleon wearing a Chinese cloak and brown sandals, and a white bat wearing a pink tunic with a heart shape print on the top and brown sandals sparring with each other near a lake. With a bee wearing a yellow and black stripped Chilton and brown sandals, sitting on a nearby rock watching them unleash karate kicks and punches on each other. The 2 mobians fighting were Espio and Rouge, who were going to prove to their clan that they were worthy of taking charge of the clan when the time was right. The bee was there to monitor their every movement and see if they were good enough.

After a few minutes of sparring, they stopped to catch their breath, Rouge turned her head to Espio and said "You ready, lizard boy." Espio simply nodded, wiped some sweat of his forehead and sighed. "Let's go." He said, before turning invisible and running into the forest, Rouge smiled a bit before flying after him with the bee, known as Charmy, not too far behind shouting "Hey, Wait for me."

(The Sacred Flames tribe)

This tribe was located to the east of the island, and was rivalled with the Ocean tribe on the structures, for this tribe had too, a castle. In the castle's garden we see princess Blaze the cat wearing a royal purple Chilton and brown sandals, practicing her pyrokentic abilities on a few bull's-eye targets. Sitting under a tree watching her was her friend Marine the racoon wearing a brown tunic and brown sandals.

"Geezh, Blaze mate." Marine said watching in amazement, "You keep this up, you'll bag a big one in no time." Blaze smirked a bit, she was going to have to prove her worth to the crown by killing a creature and bring back a piece of proof. After finishing, she then walked to the edge of the garden and turned her head slightly in Marine's direction. "I'll be back." She said as she jumped over the garden wall and ran towards the forest. Marine was about to back inside the castle, when she decided to be sneaky and follow her feline friend.

She went over to the garden gate, left the garden and ran in the direction of her friend towards the forest.

(The Black Arms tribe)

And finally we head to the south east part of the island to the village of the black aliens, whose comet crashed on the island years ago. The inhabitants made friends with the aliens at first, but when the war broke out, the aliens turned on them. Over in the deepest parts of the comet, stood Shade the echidna wearing a black Chilton with purple markings and brown sandals, waiting by a very big door, leaning on the wall.

After a few minutes, the huge doors opened. She heard a voice say "Do not fail!" She then heard footsteps and saw her friend/next heir to the throne Shadow the Hedgehog wearing black armour and carrying a sword and shield in his belt.

"Let me guess…" said Shade, "now's the time." Shadow merely nodded and said unemotionally "yes." He them walked to the door that lead to the outside with Shade following close behind him.

When they both reached the outside, Shadow looked on into the forest and then back at Shade, who was now carrying a twin bladed knives. "Don't get in my way and I _might _not hurt you." Said Shadow. This made Shade smirk a bit.

Then they both ran off into the forest ready for their task.

(Somewhere in the forest)

Sonic had stooped running and started to quietly prowl the forest in search of his prey. He searched for a whole hour before hiding behind a tree as he spotted a pair of iblis biters sleeping in the open.

"A pair of iblis biters!" Sonic whispered to himself, "This is my lucky day." Unfortunately for Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Espio and Rouge, Blaze and Silver and their followers, who were in different parts of the area, also saw the biters and were ready to strike, when a loud voice ran out "HEY, SONIC!"

This caused everyone to jump a little in shock and the biters to flee. Sonic turned around to see Amy and Cream running towards him. "I thought I told you to NOT follow ME!" Sonic said furiously, "I told Amy not to follow you, Mister Sonic." Said Cream, "But she wouldn't listen."

Amy was about to protest when a voice from the other side of the area said "A Wind tribes men? HERE!" they turned to the source of the voice which was from a red echidna with a furious look on his face.

"Looks like we were all after the same creatures." Came a second voice that was made by a purple chameleon standing next to a white bat. Soon everyone hiding came out into the open except for Cream, Cosmo, Nicole, Maria, Marine, Saffron and Charmy who moved behind a couple of trees in the same area without noticing each other.

Shadow looked at everyone he was facing, drew his sword and said "You lot cost me my kill. So now, I'll HAVE YOUR HEADS!" "Bring on, I'll take you all on." Said Sonic readying his sword and shield. Everyone started to draw there weapons. Shade, Elias, Vector and Silver drew their swords, Espio drew his Katana, Rouge brought out her steel fans, Amy summoned her Piko-Pkio hammer, Blaze hands were set a fire, Julie-su and Tails readied their crossbows, and finally Sally brought out her hunting knife.

Elias and Silver were shocked to see Sally and Nicole but they would talk to them later.

They stared at each other for a few minutes before they all yelled at the same time "FOR THE TRIBE!" And then they ran at each over ready for battle.

Author's note: Sorry if this chapter is too short, the next one I hope will be a bit longer.


End file.
